Secrets Finally Revealed
by TomFeltonLover1990
Summary: Hermione is head girl, Draco is head boy. Not much of a summary but I hope its a good story. Writing it off the top of my head so tell me what you think. Hopefully be rated M in the future.
1. Chapter 1: Not So Pleasant Surprises

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters JK Rowling does and sadly I am not her.

A/N: This is my very first fanfic so be nice and cruel at the same time please. So now on to the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: Not So Pleasant Surprises

It was finally seventh year and I was very happy about being head girl until I walked into the heads compartment. That's when I saw Draco Malfoy and trust me that was a real downer on my day.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" I all but screamed at him.

"Wow Granger crabby much? But I'm here because I'm head boy so why are you here Mudblood?" Malfoy asked nicely which is very surprising.

"Well Malfoy if **you **haven't noticed, I'm head girl and I am NOT crabby so if you say that one more time I will- Hello Professor McGonagall."

"Yes well I just came by to remind you that head boy and girl are supposed to set a **good** example for the other students. Do you understand me Mr. Malfoy?" said McGonagall.

"Yes Professor I understand."

"Very well then. Now Miss. Granger please remind the prefects to set a good example for the other students. Oh, I almost forgot, the prefect meeting starts in one minute."

"Right Professor, I almost forgot, and I will remind the prefects it was part of my speech. Bye Professor."

* * *

"And finally, Professor McGonagall told me to remind you all to set a good example for the other students. Um… is there anything you would like to add Malfoy?" I said to the prefects and Malfoy.

"No Granger, as always you covered everything." Malfoy said sourly.

"Ok then, does anyone have any questions?" I asked the prefects.

"I do. For this Halloween ball are we dressing up in costumes or formal wear?" asked Ginny. Which if you ask me it's surprising that she even became a prefect with all the trouble she gets into with Ron and Harry. But then again Ron was a prefect too and I'm head girl so I guess it's not that surprising.

"Well Ginny I don't know yet. That is something that I'm going to have to go over with Malfoy. But I'm betting that it will be costumes since it is Halloween. Any more questions? No? Ok then this meeting is over."

After the meeting I went back to the heads compartment and to my disappointment Malfoy went back to the compartment also. That is when I heard him say something I thought a Malfoy would ever say. "Hermione I know that you think I'm cold hearted like my father but I'm not. So can you give me a chance and maybe we could be friends." He said… sadly?

"Malfoy I don't know what you are playing at but if this is some task that Voldemort sent you on then I'm going to hex you into next week." I threatened him.

Ok so maybe I should give you some background on me and Malfoy. We grew up together. I lived a couple roads away from him and we were best friends from ages 5-10. Now I know what you're thinking. 'Hermione and Draco friends? Didn't think that would happen in a million years.' Well guess what? It did. And trust me, it was fun while it lasted.

You see we were friends that long because I didn't know he was evil. I never knew his dad or his mom, or actually anything about his life. Then I say him on the train. That is where everything went bad.

When I saw him for the first time on the train I was like 'Yay someone I actually know!' but nope. He was a self-pompous git to me. It really hurt me. Truth is, I loved him back then hoping he would be the one I married. Now, I think I still love him, but I'll never tell him that.

* * *

A/N: Ok now I know that this isn't that long of a chapter. Like I said it's my first fanfic story. Please give me feedback on this. Let me know if I should continue or just ditch it altogether. Hope you enjoyed it. Also let me know what I should but in it cause I'm just writing off the top of my head for this story lol.


	2. Chapter 2: What Does She Want

Disclaimer- See chapter 1

A/N: Ok so I got some feedback and I'm thinking that I will change the layout of the story a bit but not much. So now on to the story.

I would also like to thank DaRk AnGeL oF sOrRoW rEtUrNs and IGOTEAMEDWARD for reviewing my story and giving me a couple of ideas. I hope I filled your requests.

Chapter 2: What Does She Want?

Draco's POV

We just arrived at the school and she still wasn't talking to me. It hurt me a lot. Sometimes I wish that we could just go back to the time when we were friends, before I messed that up. How about I give you a view of my first year when everything went wrong.

_Flashback_

"_Draco? Draco is that you? Wow I haven't seen you in forever." Hermione said when she spotted me from down the train hall._

"_And who are you exactly?" said the ever annoying Pansy Parkinson. "Drakey do you know her?"_

"_I'm Hermione Granger, and you are?"_

"_Who I am is none of your business."_

"_Pansy leave her alone obviously she has no idea what she is talking about." I wanted this confrontation over as soon as possible._

"_What are you talking about Draco? You're my best friend. Why are you acting like this?" said Hermione. And boy did it hurt me to see her so sad._

"_I'm sorry but you must have the wrong person I've never seen you before in my life." I said with as much hate as I could muster._

"_Wh-wh-what are you talking about? I-I-I'm your best friend." Hermione cried and then ran away._

_I tried to follow her but Pansy wouldn't let me. So I stayed with her until I could go find Hermione. Seeing her so sad really hurt me but I had to do it, to keep Pansy from telling my father._

_Later that night I found Hermione crying in an empty classroom. When I walked in she looked up to see who it was. When she saw it was me she turned her back to me and continued crying._

"_Hermione I'm sorry about what happened on the train. I couldn't have Pansy tell my father that you and I are friends."_

"_And why not Draco? What is so bad about being friends with me huh? Why can't we be friends?"_

"_Hermione it's not that simple ok? I just need you to trust me. I still love you, always have always will."_

"_No Draco, if you can't tell you're other friends that we are friends then I can't be your friend anymore. I'm sorry Draco." She said while getting up and leaving me there alone._

_End Flashback_

That was the last time I was nice to her. To her face at least. Truth is I think I still love her.

"Hey Drakey wanna have some fun tonight?" Pansy said hoping she would get lucky.

"No Pansy, and what did I say about you calling me Drakey?"

"Sorry" she said sadly. God she got on my nerves sometimes.

The next day I was getting ready for class when I heard a loud commotion in the common room that I share with Hermione. I ran down my steps just in time to see Weasley hit her. Boy did that get my blood boiling.

"Ron stop please!" cried Hermione.

"Then tell me why you chose to stay here in this dorm with the Ferret." Weasley all but yelled.

"Be-be-because this is where I need to be. I'm head girl Ron. I have to stay in this dorm whether I like it or not ok?"

"No Hermione you don't have to stay here. You can still be head girl and live in the Gryffindor dorms."

"No Ron I don't want to live in those dorms. I wanna live here. And you can't stop me."

"Wanna bet?" Weasley said right before he slapped her.

"Hey Weasley! Do you get off on hitting girls or something?" I yelled down to him from where I was standing on the steps.

"This is none of your concern Malfoy." Said Weasley

"That is where you are wrong Weasel-be. This is my common room as well as hers." I said while walking down to them.

"Dra- Malfoy stay out of this please?" Hermione pleaded

"No Granger, I may be a pompous git at times but one thing I would never do is hit a female."

"Oh that is a bunch of bull shit Malfoy." Said Weasley. After that he left leaving Hermione there crying.

"Hermione are you ok?" I asked

"First Malfoy do NOT call me Hermione. We are no longer friends. Second do I seem like I'm ok? And third what does it matter to you?" she yelled right before she ran out of the common room crying.

God this is gunna be one hell of a year.

A/N: I hope I made this chapter as good or even better than the last one. I'm gunna try to make longer chapters but I also don't want to leave you guys waiting for days for the next update.

Please tell me what you think whether it is good or bad every little bit will help.


	3. AN

A/N: Ok I'm sorry to do this to you guys. I promised myself that I wouldn't waste your time with stupid author notes but I have to this time. You see I'm overworked right now with stupid school work. So if any of you would like to help me write chapter three then I would be very grateful. Anyone can give me ideas for chapters and they can also help me write chapters if they want. So I'm just throwing that out there and I also wanted you to know why I was gone for so long.


End file.
